


Wicked Little Thing

by dreaminrubies



Series: Wicked Fantasies [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Rope Bondage, Slash, Smut, twink!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: John confesses a fantasy to Freddie, who is more than happy to indulge him





	Wicked Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just some delicious smut for you all to enjoy, inspired by a Tumblr RP ;)

“Darling, who knew you were such a wicked little thing?” Freddie smirked and the blush on John’s cheeks deepened.

“You aren’t…disturbed by it?” John asked softly.

“Not one bit, we’ll try it tonight, yes?”

“Oh, yes please.” John’s voice is thick with need and eagerness.

“Mmm, good boy.”

 

“Come on, love, put them on for me,” Freddie grinned.

The blush on John’s neck crept down his neck and chest, leaving him hot and red. He’s naked, half erect, as he picks up the lacy pair of red panties.

“Oh I made a good choice, your skin is practically matching them love.”

John pulled the panties slowly up his legs. They don’t fit quite right and he’s sure his hard, aching cock is the reason why. Freddie had already dolled him up earlier with makeup. John was sporting a delicious shade of ruby red on his lips and perfectly winged liner along with too many coats of mascara.

“Beautiful,” Freddie praised before he stood and pressed a hard kiss to John’s lips. He palmed John’s hard cock through the lacy material. 

“How are you feeling?”

“G…good, I want to continue, please.”

“You are so polite.” 

John mumbled something Freddie couldn’t quite make out.

“What was that, my love? Speak up, use your words,” Freddie said as he gave John’s bum a firm smack, which made the younger man moan and jump.

“I…sorry…just wanna be a good boy for you,” John said softly.

“You are my good boy, you’re perfect,” Freddie grinned as he kissed John again. He took John’s hand and guided him over to the chair. “Go on, sit.” Freddie’s commands are strong yet gentle and made John’s stomach twist with pleasure.

John sat down in the chair while Freddie started to pick up the ropes to secure him with. Apparently, Freddie already had plenty of toys in his possession and John didn’t want to ask any questions. It made him happy that Freddie was eager to bring his fantasies to life.

“I don’t know how to make all those fancy knots just yet, but this will do for now,” Freddie smiled as he finished securing John to the chair with the red silk rope. It’s locked around John’s wrists, ankles and stomach. “You look delicious.” 

John watched with eager eyes as Freddie stripped out of his own clothing before he straddled John’s lap. His erect cock pressed against John’s stomach. Some of the lipstick had rubbed off on Freddie’s mouth from the kissing earlier.

“My beautiful boy,” Freddie pressed as he ran his fingers through John’s long hair before he tugged hard. He pulled John’s head back, throat exposed before his teeth got to work. He alternated between soft kisses and sharp nips. John’s cock strained painfully and he tried to buck his hips, but the ropes didn’t offer much room for movement.

“Darling, you better be able to hold out a little longer for me,” Freddie scolded playfully.

“S…sorry,” John said, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“Shh, I’ll teach you more about control later.”

Freddie rearranged himself in John’s lap so their cocks touch. Then he began to move his hips and John whimpered. It felt so good. Freddie’s hand is still tangled in John’s hair, give him sharp little tugs every now and then. John couldn’t hold out any longer and exploded into the panties.

“Jesus,” Freddie panted, a bit surprised at how quickly John lost it.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” John whimpered.

“Hush, stop apologizing. You couldn’t help it, you were just excited and turned on. With some time and experience, you’ll learn. I’ll help teach you,” Freddie said gently.

“But you’re still…hard,” John whispered.

“I can finish myself off, don’t worry.”

“N…no, let me. Let me be your good boy,” John begged.

“Are you sure? John, I don’t mind.”

“Please, I want to,” John said, his voice filled with more certainty this time.

“Alright, dear, let me untie you first.”

Once John is untied, Freddie helped him stand and took a step back to admire the gorgeous sight of a completely wrecked John. John’s skin is flushed red from his face down to his legs. The lacy panties clung tightly and are soiled with John’s load. Red lipstick smeared around John’s mouth. Freddie sat down on the bed and motioned John over to him. He’s pulled between Freddie’s legs as the older man peeled the messy panties down John’s legs.

“On your knees for me,” Freddie ordered and John is quick to obey. He knew exactly what to do and is eager to make Freddie cum.  
He wrapped his lips around the head of Freddie’s cock. He sucked on the tip for a few moments before he gave Freddie’s shaft and balls a few kitten licks. He can feel Freddie’s thighs tremble and slowly he took Freddie’s cock into his mouth. Freddie’s breath hitched a bit as he moaned and John was sure he was leaving stains behind from the red lipstick.

“You’re doing so well,” Freddie praised. John continued to work his mouth along Freddie’s cock. A few moments later, Freddie tugged on John’s hair.

“I’m going to cum, dear, you can take me out of your mouth,” Freddie panted and John stayed in place. Freddie’s hips bucked as he released into John’s mouth. It was a surprising (and thick, oh and salty) feeling as John left his mouth in place and swallowed Freddie’s load.

“Darling, you didn’t have to do that,” Freddie told him gently as he pet John’s hair.

“Wanted to,” John smiled up at him.

“Come here.”

Freddie pulled John into his lap and looked at the little black stains under John’s eyes from the flaked mascara and eyeliner. Freddie gently swiped the marks away with the pads of his thumbs. “You’re lovely, my sweet boy.” John practically purred from the praise and curled up in Freddie’s arms.

“Sorry, ‘bout, you know…too soon,” John mumbled against Freddie’s shoulder.

“Darling, if you apologize one more time, I’m going to put you over my knee and spank that gorgeous bottom of yours.”

Oh that definitely made John’s stomach twist with pleasure again. He lifted his head and gave Freddie a shy little look.

“Sorry,” John whispered, as a small smile formed on his lips, and Freddie’s eyes sparkled.

“Oh, you wicked little thing.”


End file.
